Chrom Altea
Chrom Altea is wandering mage from Crocus, roaming around Fiore in order to stop Validar from resurrecting the 'Fell Dragon'. He leads the Shepherds, a group of wandering mages, to protect the world from threats like Validar. Appearance Chrom is a tall prince with blue hair. He wears a silken cape over his blue singlet which is strapped onto his left shoulder. He wears grey pants, and black leather boots. Chrom is rarely seen without his Falchion on his back. The falchion is a golden single-handed broadsword with a hole where a guard usually would be, leaving a wider blade at the would-be guard's location. He has a face that commonly displays a fierce look, especially on the battlefield. However, he can be quite relaxed when in his makeshift barracks that pop up across the map. He has straight hair that falls back, and in between his eyes. Personality Chrom is a vigilante prince who roams the country of Fiore with his shepherds oft, protecting Fioreans from criminals and dark mages. He is serious when it comes to combat, but can take a joke or two outside of combat. He cares considerably about his friends and his people, and dislikes being looked up to as Royalty. He enjoys the equality he is treated with by his comrades, and especially enjoys sparring. Chrom is laid-back out of battle, which is why he sometimes has to rely on his friends to keep him in the correct frame of mind. Likes *Justice *Combat *Free-falling *Flying *Swordsmanship Dislikes *Criminals *Underground Tunnels *Bandits Dreams To protect his people from harm and to unite the world as peaceful as possible. Statistics *'Total: '''100 SP *'Strength: '25 SP *'Speed: '25 SP *'Accuracy: '20 SP *'Stamina: '15 SP *'Intelligence: '''15 SP History Chrom was born into a high noble family within the Castle in Crocus. He was the second heir, and first son of the family, with older sister Emmeryn and younger sister Lissa. The family was lead by a noble who was slightly over-violent. The three all showed talent with magic, and Chrom showed a prominence with manipulating air. He began the Shepherds, a group of vigilantes who protected the people of Fiore. One day, when a cultist named Validar murdered Chrom's father, Emm became the family Exalt. Emm traveled as a public speaker, attempting to achieve the impossible; world peace. On one of her campaigns, Validar assassinated her. Then it was up to Chrom to find Validar and Kill him, to exact revenge. For this purpose, he studied two new magic types with a sage from the Crocus Castle of which were used for two different uses. Shadow magic to use in assassination and combat, and Light magic to protect his allies and fight. When he heard of Validar's plot to resurrect the Fell Dragon, his 'quest' became a matter of protecting the world. And so began the huge journey of the Shepherds. Weapon A falchion with an unusual shaping and dormant powers. It is about as long as a longsword, and can be used with one or two hands. With one hand it can be used with more speed and more power with two hands. It has a whole inside the guard that used to be home to a said 'Exalted Gemstone' which grants it power when the gemstone is there. Currently, it is not. Category:Characters Category:Wanderers